


Red In Monochrome

by Fandom_Sandwich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Drama, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Horniness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Murder, Polyamory, Revenge, Secret Identity, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sandwich/pseuds/Fandom_Sandwich
Summary: Daichi stands “Hey there, can I help you?” He asks, but the questions seem to fall on deaf ears. The guy paces back and forth for a minute, the only sounds being his footsteps and loose clothing shifting with the clock still ticking by. He glances out the glass door he walked in through before approaching the desk slowly. Daichi feels a bit uneasy, but he can’t ignore the beauty mark beside the guy’s left eye and how undeniably pale he is. Before Daichi can ask anything, the guy says “Um..hi,” voice barely above a whisper. He backs away a bit when the brunette stands up “What’s your name?” but he still doesn’t get an answer at first. The guy looks back at the door then back at him “um, K-Koushi. Koushi Sugawara.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ikejiri Hayato & Sawamura Daichi, Ikejiri Hayato/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chance Meeting

For the longest time, Daichi always wanted to be a police officer. At the moment however, he was sitting at the front desk listening to the clock tick overhead. It was around two in the morning. Who the hell was even out to even need a police station at two in the morning? Of course he was thinking this right as he heard the door across the room open. The brunette quickly sits up in his chair and observes the person who just walked in.  
It was a guy. One of the prettiest guys he’s ever seen. Silvery hair with a single flyaway on top of his head and brown eyes that seemed to shift color slightly in the light. He’s wearing a T shirt with a baggy oversized windbreaker over it, his pants also baggy and loose to the point where they mostly cover his shoes. He looks...nervous.

Daichi stands “Hey there, can I help you?” He asks, but the questions seem to fall on deaf ears. The guy paces back and forth for a minute, the only sounds being his footsteps and loose clothing shifting with the clock still ticking by. He glances out the glass door he walked in through before approaching the desk slowly. Daichi feels a bit uneasy, but he can’t ignore the beauty mark beside the guy’s left eye and how undeniably pale he is. Before Daichi can ask anything, the guy says “Um..hi,” voice barely above a whisper. He backs away a bit when the brunette stands up “What’s your name?” but he still doesn’t get an answer at first. The guy looks back at the door then back at him “um, K-Koushi. Koushi Sugawara.”

“I’m officer Sawamura, how can I help you, Koushi?”

  
“Um…” he falls quiet again. Daichi leans over the desk slightly to notice him holding his stomach. He walks around the desk, briefly catching the fear that flickers in Koushi’s eyes. He reaches towards him “Do you wanna come with me? He lightly puts his hand on Sugawara’s arm and he can practically feel the panic emitting off of the male. “Relax, there’s a few officers at their desks, but we’re not going to see them, it’s just going to be us, alright?”

He gets a silent nod as a response. The officer doesn’t show how uneasy this guy makes him feel as he takes him to a room. It’s a small room with a couch, a chair and a loveseat. “Alright, how about we get this jacket off?” He puts his hands up by his shoulders and starts to pull off his jacket, not remarking on how he winces when he does it. Daichi sets the jacket on the chair, pausing to take in Kouchi’s appearance again. The T-shirt is oversized as well, tucked into his pants. He can only tell because of how taut it is at the bottom, but like before, Sugawara’s arms are held over his stomach. 

To replace the jacket, Daichi supplies him with a blanket that he quietly wraps up in when he finally sits down. Daichi sits on the loveseat to begin trying to figure out what was wrong with this guy. “So, how old are you?” “I’m 23…” finally a direct answer. “Why did you come in here?”  
  
Silence. Too long of a shot of course.  
  
“Why were you out this time of night?”  
  
“Going home..”  
  
“From?”  
  
No answer. Daichi sighs. This isn’t really going anywhere helpful. “Well,” he stands up “How about I go get us something to eat? How does a sandwich sound?” he offers, simply getting a shrug in response. This guy was really freaking him out. He leaves the room and shuts the door, quickly heading to the closest person he could find. “Ennoshita, do you know where I can look at the security cameras?” As expected, Chikara is startled when Sawamura pops up at his desk. He stands slowly “Yeah, why?”  
  
“Okay listen- some guy walked in and he was all nervous and paranoid so I took him back into one of the rooms. He kind of freaks me out, I just want to see what he’s doing while i’m out of the room, a-and look back at the footage of when he first came in cause he’s acting all weird!” He tries to explain, making Ennoshita sigh, clearly feeling the unease as well “Yeah..yeah, fine.” He stands and gets Daichi to follow him back. They both remain quiet as they enter the security room, monitors along the wall. Ennoshita plops in the chair with Daichi hovering over his shoulder as he flicks through the cameras, finally landing on the room where Sugawara remained alone.  
  
He was up with the blanket around his shoulders, pacing back and forth restlessly. He looks extremely tense. In the meantime the ravenette is going back through the footage from earlier. “Alright,” He says, rewinding to before Koushi came in. The footage displays Daichi leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling in boredom. However the view of the door is interesting. A figure moves beneath the streetlights, appearing to be trying to run but was doing something Daichi hadn’t even noticed- he was limping. His eyes quickly flick to the other monitor where Sugawara was pacing. Limping. He watches the footage as he lingered at the door, one hand against the glass with the other arm over his abdomen. Then he walks in and the brunette wants to cringe as he watches himself react in surprise. He watches the silver-haired male pace around.  
  
Suddenly Ennoshita switches the camera that’s now looking over the whole room facing the desk. Watching as Koushi approaches the desk. He pauses the footage. “What was that for?” Daichi questions but only gets a frown as his friend zooms in on the screen. He uses a tool on the monitor to create squares around the points of interest. He’d paused right when he was looking back at the door. A shiver went down his spine. A crimson handprint on the window and blood staining the side of his jeans from his hand, but also right between his thighs. Daichi looks back at the live feed as he stands in preparation to go get him. Koushi is just standing there now, just swaying on his feet. Is he waiting for him? “Shit, man, I’m taking him to the hospital, that’s not right!”  
  
Before Ennoshita can even protest to him, Daichi is already gone. He stops at a vending machine before returning to the room. When he gets there, Koushi is crouched on the floor, flinching when he’s gently tapped. “How about I take you to the hospital? I can tell you’re hurt and I don’t want you to be in pain,” Sawamura said softly. Sugawara just nods in agreement. Instead of calling the ambulance, he clocks out an hour and a half early and takes him there himself. Never does he receive any protest nor words. About another half an hour passes. The doctors need him for something. He feels bile rise in his throat when they take him back to where the strange guy is being treated. Now in a hospital gown, he can clearly see how damaged he is. Bruises scatter his neck and collarbone, even bigger ones resembling fingers create purplish rings around his wrists and upper arms. Blood still ran down his leg.

The doctor that brought him in begins to explain “The most obvious thing here is that he was attacked. Based on some injuries that you currently can’t see, I’m confirming that he was also sexually assaulted.” Daichi’s blood runs cold. She continues talking, “The problem is that he refuses to talk. I think it’s best to let him recover for a bit before overwhelming him with questions.” And although her suggestion sounded logical, he wanted to stay, but left as suggested, the memory never leaving his mind.  
  
 _Two Weeks Later  
_  
Daichi hadn’t seen the guy after that. Despite the circumstances they wouldn’t put him on his case. Ennoshita didn’t tell him anything either. So whether it was fate or chance that brought them together, he would not complain. Hinata worked the night shift at a local convenience store a short walking distance from the police department so he usually took the shorter male home. When he walked in, something was already different. Usually no one was here around this time- considering that it was currently 4:45 AM. Hinata nods his head towards one of the shelves where a rustling sound was coming from. The brunette carefully peeks around the shelf and feels his heart speed up. There he was, just- _sitting there._

More specifically, Koushi is sitting on the floor once again in baggy clothes. He’s texting someone while tears have stained his face and he was eating a sandwich probably given to him by Hinata. Daichi quietly makes his way back to the counter and whispers “Where did he come from?” To which Shouyo answers “He walks here from God knows where. He said he got kicked out when he turned seventeen so he didn’t have a chance to get on his feet. I guess you could say he’s kind of a prostitute. Something happened to him recently that spooked him, though. He’s been a bit more of a mess than usual and I really wish I could take him somewh-”  
  
“Hey, Sugawara?”  
  
He could hear the guy drop his phone when he calls his name. He gets up quickly and steps out from behind the shelf. He instantly starts blushing, probably embarrassed to be seeing him again. “Um, yes?” He responds, just about as nervous as he was the first time they met.  
  
“How about you stay with me until you get on your feet?”  
  


He goes quiet again before nodding without a word.  
  
Daichi takes Shouyo home first before taking Koushi to go get his stuff. Even without a car he seems to know his way around the area almost perfectly. The apartment he directs him to doesn’t look like somewhere a broke teenager would end up. At least it wouldn’t if it weren’t for the people outside. A group of people smoking what he could only assume was weed and getting drunk on god knows what. A lot of them looked way too young to be in a place like this. He’s so busy staring that he hardly notices Sugawara getting out.

He returns with two bookbags and nothing else, tossing them in the back seat once he’s back in. Suddenly the smell from outside is now in his vehicle. Daichi opens his mouth to speak but is cut off with “What are you gonna do, bust me?” Which almost sounded like an attempted joke. Either way the answer was no.  
  
On the way to his own house, the brunette decides to ask the difficult question that remained. “So what happened that night?”  
  
Sugawara sighs “A client didn’t like me because I wouldn’t let him do what he wanted to me. I was in too much pain already. He did it anyway,” He tilts his head back against the seat “I wanted to get away so I tried to get to the store and got jumped. I stayed there until Hinata told me to tell the police. So I did. I tried. He told them he didn’t do it. So it’s over.”  
  
Sawamura has nothing to say. There were no words that could make this better so no more is said. The whole rest of the ride, Suga just doesn’t sit still. He’s quick to grab his stuff and get out. He seems to figure out where the bathroom is the moment Daichi opens the door and heads in. This gives him time to think about everything that just happened. It’s all so crazy and insane, but just when he thinks he has a chance to relax, there’s a loud crash and thud from upstairs.  
  
“Sugawara?!”  
  
He calls out but gets no response back. This kid got in trouble fast.


	2. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daichi, I'm scared.."
> 
> "Scared of what- what's going on there?"
> 
> "Daichi, he's gonna kill him-" he's quiet yet clearly hysterical. "Fuck, Daichi come back, it wasn't my fault, 'Zumane's gonna kill hi-im!"

He doesn’t even really know what’s happening until it’s happening. Sugawara’s on top of him, not doing much, but his jacket and shirt have both disappeared to expose his damaged chest. There’s a smell that’s hard to identify at first until he thinks about earlier.

_ Suddenly the smell from outside is now in his vehicle. Daichi opens his mouth to speak but is cut off with “What are you gonna do, bust me?” Which almost sounded like an attempted joke. Either way, the answer was no. _

He was probably high, that would explain it. It didn’t explain why his memory was so fuzzy. He asks rather calmly “What the hell happened?” and the only response he gets is a lit joint held in front of his face. Why was he not surprised? How had he gotten talked into it? Why didn’t any of it match up in his head? Finally, Koushi raises an eyebrow, asking “You okay?”   
  
“Uh, yeah just my head..”   
  
“ I accidentally broke something in your bathroom trying to smoke. To get out of trouble I convinced you to try it. We ended up in your bedroom cause you wouldn’t keep your hands off of me.” Koushi explained, his voice calm and soft. Was he serious? Daichi couldn’t imagine himself getting like that. As pathetic as it was, he hasn’t been in any relationships so he hasn’t had sex since he was maybe 15 in junior high. He was just exploring himself back then. He was screwing guys for fun. He broke one of his best friendships messing around like that.   
  
He snaps back to reality when Sugawara shuffles around, sitting on the edge of the bed. He mutters quietly “Do you wanna do it or not?” Sounding bored. Sawamura sighed “Suga, I can’t-”   
  
“Suga?”   
  
My eyes widen as he echoes the nickname. I feel my face heat up “Uh- sorry. I -”   
“No, it’s fine. I like it. I haven’t been called that since I was in high school, it doesn’t bother me,” He doesn’t look at the brunette as he speaks, looking frustrated despite his gentle speaking. It wasn’t just anything that seemed to be making his mood decrease, he was just frustrated because Sawamura told him no.   
  
He stood up to leave the room, but Daichi grabbed his wrist gently. “It’s okay, we can do it, but I need you to answer a question truthfully.”

Koushi’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the brunette “Um yeah, what is it this time?”   
  
“I know it’s a mood killer, but I really need to know. I refuse to believe that you’ve been hurt this bad just by angry clients, especially when what happened was a couple weeks ago. Do you have an abusive partner?”   
  
Suga sighed, sitting back down. “Yeah, I have a boyfriend. It’s not one of those stories you see in books or movies or read about in the news, no. I’m not blinded by love, I don’t have kids. I’m trapped. Not because he won’t let me leave, but because I don’t have money. He loves me in his own sick way. He knows I hate him but it seems to motivate him. He sells me out like an apartment for rent. I’ll get over it one day. But if we could, I'd like to change the topic.”   
  
He’s nervous but polite, the smell of lit weed and his smile making the officer’s body feel some type of way. Then in a split second, he’s kissing him. Deeply. Everything feels so much more sensual when your mind is on a double high. For some reason this pleasant encounter made him think…   
  
_ “Oh fuck...we’re gonna get caught...Daichi, we’re gonna get caught..!” His teammate’s voice was much higher in pitch than usual thanks to the moans Daichi’s actions pulled from him. He was a good student and guy. He didn’t sleep around a bunch, just with this one guy. This one guy was the one he gave up his virginity to. They both lost theirs to each other and it kept going.   
  
“Yeah, we will, especially if you keep being all loud!” He says this playfully, biting gently on his neck, pulling an excited squeal/gasp from the other teen beneath him. Hayato Ikejiri. A friend and teammate. He made junior high more fun, but of course, Sawamura had to take it too far. The two of them volunteered to stay behind and clean and stuff so the others could go early. Instead hey decided to fuck around in the storage room.   
  
Hayato was on his knees, his wrists bound above his head with his own jacket. They were young. Daichi blindfolded the other, not realizing anything was wrong. He moved the platform from under him so that now his knees wouldn’t reach the floor if he let him go. Hayato always got bruised from their experiments but he never seemed to mind. But for some odd reason, he was quiet and seemingly reluctant to make a sound. Before Sawamura could ask what was up, Ikejiri’s hand slipped from the restraint of the jacket, startling Daichi enough to make his grip loosen. Hayato slipped from his grip and managed to catch himself before he could hit the floor, however hitting his wrist on the platform from earlier... They chose not to continue normally, and for some reason, Daichi’s stupid teen brain didn’t let him go even when his friend started crying.   
  
Apparently, Hayato sprained his wrist. He nearly got his parents in trouble, trying to hide the bruises on his arms. Ikejiri told him it wasn’t his fault. But he didn’t talk to him after junior high. _

“Daichi!”   
  
Suga gasped in surprise, looking up at the man in question who was just as startled. Damnit, how could he forget? “Shit, hold on..” He reluctantly got off of the smaller male, zipping up his pants even though it was extremely uncomfortable now. He hurries to the bedroom door, heading to the top of the stairs. Just walking in was Asahi Azumane, his friend from high school and roommate.

“What’s that smell?”   
  
“Uhm-”   
  
“That’s what weed smells like, Asahi” His boyfriend Nishinoya answered before Sawamura could. The guy was around 5’4, 22 years old with a lightning bolt dyed into his dark hair. He was the total opposite of Azumane which was probably why they were so perfect for each other. A party animal, and even when he was ‘calm’ his ADHD never let him sit still.

Speaking of which, the male in question wasn’t even in sight. Daichi moved to the side to see him starting to look into one of Koushi’s bags. “There’s more in here- and a..phone..” He stands up slowly, pulling Suga’s phone out of the bag. Judging by his expression, it’s not locked.   
  
Before the brunette could say a word, there was a loud shout- “Hey, get the fuck out of my stuff!” Before he even knew what was happening, his lovely guess had stormed down the stairs and smacked Noya right across the face. His pale cheeks were red with anger while Azumane and Sawamura were just in shock.

After a moment of just standing there, surprised, Yu threw Koushi’s phone to the floor and stormed up the stairs to Asahi’s room. Talk about a bad mood. After another moment of silence passed before Asahi finally said “Um….would you like to introduce me?” in the most awkward way possible.   
  
Daichi exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Suga, can you go upstairs, please? And take your stuff with you…!” 

The rise in his tone of voice seemed to startle Koushi who quickly did as he was told. Once he was gone, Daichi looked up at his friend “Goddamnit I’m so sorry about that. That’s Sugawara, I met him-”   
  
“At the station, I know, Ennoshita told me.”   
  
“And I saw him again where Hinata works so I invited him over and things went-”   
  
“Daichi, relax, I don’t care. Noya will be just fine, it was his fault for going through someone else’s stuff. Just go make sure your guy is okay, it looked like you scared him.” The gentle giant smiles softly and heads into the kitchen. Daichi takes that as the chance to head up to his room. On his way, though, he peeks into Asahi’s room. He didn’t see much except that the short boy was probably prepping.   
  
He decides not to spy on him and instead heads back to his own room, sighing. The silver-haired man is sitting on the edge of the bed again, but this time he’s crying.  _ Shit. I can’t believe I raised my voice at him that way. _

He shuts the door behind him, kneeling in front of the other. He’s clearly pretty distressed, body trembling when touched. Daichi gently kisses his pale stomach, making the other boy shiver. He plants his kisses lower and lower until he hears Koushi’s breath hitch. He soon finds himself even lower.   
  
His mouth teasing the tent that was pitched in Suga’s boxers for him. Suga knew he was nervous. Sawamura never got any experience in certain things and it was obvious. His partner tugged on his shirt, a smirk growing on his face as the volume of the TV increased in what could be assumed to be Asahi’s room. It was one of their house rules. To make sure that the other wouldn’t be disturbed if they were doing something sex-related. This usually meant turning the TV up loud.   
  
The reason for his rule became how loud Nishinoya’s voice was, mostly due to pitch. The topic of his volume seemed to embarrass the short boy, but he openly talked about that type of stuff otherwise.   
  
The brunette changed positions with Koushi, now sitting on the bed with Koushi laying down with his head between the bigger’s thighs. Daichi’s never been on such a pleasure trip. Then again, stuff like this had been Sugawara’s job. Everything else was like a blur. Before Sawamura had the satisfaction of release, the other was on top of him just like he was when he came to his senses earlier.   
  
The difference this time is that they’ve both become sweaty and naked. It’s clear when Suga is comfortable because he starts getting rough on him. He rocks his hips hard against Daichi’s, his moans soft yet loud compared to the high pitched ones that rise above the TV from across the hall.

Unconditioned to this treatment, The brunette releases first with Koushi a minute behind. Speaking of, the male passes out almost right after. Sawamura doesn’t mind because he’s fallen in love with him.

\---

He wakes up slowly. It’s at least ten in the morning and he quickly realizes that Koushi wasn’t in bed with him. Where’d he go?! He quickly stumbles out of bed, slipping his boxers on and rushing out the door. He peeks into Asahi’s cracked door and sees Nishinoya tangled up in the sheets, noise from downstairs making him assume Asahi was in the kitchen.

So he turns to the bathroom. He turns the knob but the door doesn’t click. It’s locked. He tries again but no, the door is still definitely locked. You’d normally expect someone to call out when you try so hard to get into the bathroom, but there’s practically silence from the other side.   
  


He resorts to more drastic measures. He grabs his boots from the bedroom and kicks the door. Once, twice, and three times and the door’s open. Sawamura tries to close the door as much as he can, crouching by the toilet.   
  
Suga smiles weakly.”Morning, sleepyhead,” his voice is soft. Daichi runs his fingers through his hair. It looked like he’d been throwing up. He was paler than usual, but he was in boxers and what appeared to be Daichi’s shirt from the previous night. “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Yeah, I just felt really sick when I woke up, I’m okay. I jus-” He clutches his stomach and gags, starting to vomit again. Daichi rubs circles into his back. He murmurs “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna ask Asahi if he can make something your stomach can handle…”   
  
His eyes travel downwards without Koushi’s notice, considering his head was over the toilet. The vomiting wasn’t why Suga was in here. He could tell because the bandages that were clean when they got here, were now stained red. He doesn’t bring it up with him.   
  
He stands slowly and heads downstairs to greet his roommate who’s at work making breakfast. He grins. “Morning, Ace.”   
  
The brunette chuckles a little, looking at Sawamura over his shoulder “I heard you kick the door in, he okay?”

Daichi goes quiet. “Hey, Asahi...How long has Nishinoya been clean?”   
  
The ace sighs “He’s not. He relapsed-”   
  
“Again, already? How come he doesn’t have the bandages anymore!”   
  
“They’re on his thighs, Daichi, I just found out yesterday!” Asahi shot back.

  
Daichi’s eyes widened slightly “He didn’t tell you…?”   
  


“No, he didn’t tell me that he started cutting again, Daichi, why are you bringing this-!”   
  
“SHUT. UP!”

Yu was standing just a few feet out the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. “I was scared, okay? I didn’t mean to...okay?” Before he can start crying in front of them, he hurries back up the stairs. Azumane lets him go.   
  
He just sighs “Why did you ask...I’m guessing you want to help Sugawara?”’   
  
He nods.

“That’s why he locked himself in the bathroom, then...look, Daichi. I’m going, to be honest, Sugawara has been through hell, I can tell. Noya was afraid of failure, afraid of not achieving what he wanted. His chances seemed to get so low, the odds were against him and he couldn’t take it. I did it back in high school, my anxiety was too much of a burden on me. But Sugawara...what happened to him that made him end up like this?”   
  
The brunette took a deep breath, glancing at the stairs. “A lot. Forced into sex work. Plus He’s friends with Hinata.”   
  
“Did he ever…” he pauses implicitly before adding “...with Hinata?”   
  
Daichi paused.  _ No way, Hinata wouldn’t .  _ He thought. Why did he feel so worried all of a sudden? Before he knew what he was doing he had the ginger on the phone.   
  
“Um, Hinata, can I ask you a quick question?”

_ “A-Ah! Morning, Daichi! What’s up, Is it about Sugawara?”   
_ _   
_ “Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you two-”   
  
_ “Yeah. Both times he asked for a distraction from what was happening.”   
_ _   
_ “And- Do you know who’s the head of where he works?”   
  


The line goes dead. Shouyo hung up on him. What the hell was up with him? Asahi looks a bit concerned. “Here, just give him this for now,” he hands him a spoon and a cup of applesauce. “See if he can keep that down first. He’ll be okay, Daichi.”   
  
For some reason, things sound more reassuring when they come from Azumane. As told, he takes the ‘food’ up to Koushi, who remains on the bathroom floor. While he consumes the applesauce, the brunette changes his bandages. Thankfully, Koushi keeps it down and is able to be convinced to move back to the bedroom so they weren’t in the way. Apparently, Nishinoya must have gotten an idea.   
  
*

*

Asahi took a shower shortly after Suga and Daichi left the room. He hadn’t heard him come in, but he could see the smaller male’s form through the foggy glass of the shower. “Uh, Noya?” The brunette called to him. Noya didn’t answer. He simply slid open the shower door with a big grin on his face, having stripped already.   
  
“Do you mind?” He asks.  _ He never minds ,  _ he thinks. He was sure that Asahi could see the lust swimming in his eyes. He was almost always desperate for him. Their size difference used to be an issue, but that was a problem long solved. His boyfriend only watched in shock as he propped one foot up on the edge of the tub.

He slowly began to tease himself, but something was off. Asahi was clearly taken aback by his actions but he had something else on his mind. Yu knew what it was. The scars on his forearms, and the similar cuts on his thighs, some of which were hardly three days old.   
  
All of a sudden, Nishinoya feels pissed off. His lover couldn’t go without staring at the injuries every time he looked at him. He raises his arms instead, wrapping them around Asahi’s neck. “Fine then. I’m already in the mood, so-”   
  


“No.”   
  
“No what?”

“No, I'm not touching you until you come clean. I can’t keep doing this dance with you- using your body to make us both happier, that’s all well and good, but you aren’t using me like this- to get on your pleasure high and act like you haven't been doing it.”   
  
Asahi is clearly serious. Noya frowns as he’s lightly pushed away, rolling his eyes and leaving him be.   
  
\--   
  
Asahi went to work as always and Daichi left later in the night, leaving Sugawara in the house with Noya. They started to get along after about a day, but over the course of the next two, he was getting irritated. He felt touch-deprived. He got kisses, but it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t used to not being able to have his boyfriend whenever he wanted him. His fingers just weren’t enough.   
  
The case clearly wasn’t the same for Koushi. He didn’t ask Daichi often and he didn’t mind anyway. Yu knew this was wrong, but he was desperate. He knocked on the door to Daichi’s room where Suga usually stayed when he was home alone with him. The taller male answered with a raised eyebrow. In the week he's been here, he’s become much more comfortable and it was becoming clearer with every day that he was Sawamura’s match.   
  
“What’s u- uh, Noya? Is everything okay? You look flustered.”   
  
He swallowed nervously. “No, nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out downstairs. I mean- we don't really talk that much but we're always here together, so…"   
  
He doesn’t have to say much more before the taller man shrugged in agreement "yeah sure, I don't mind. Kinda weird timing, though."

"Weird how?"

"Weird for me, not for you. It's a personal thing, it doesn't matter." He slips out the door fully this time, shutting it behind him. It's pretty clear that he's kind of confused, but it is pretty happy to make friends with Nishinoya.

Heat surges through Noya’s body, watching him for some reason. He tries to suppress every thought he has, but it's hard to do. They both head downstairs, grabbing snacks, glasses and a bottle of something Noya wasn't quite sure how to pronounce right now.

In a matter of minutes, Noya had already been beaten at his own game, tipsy and giggling like an idiot. Everything seemed so funny when you were drunk. Nothing seems wrong, your judgment and morals having flown to hell. They both knew it was bad somewhere in their heads, but Noya wouldn’t let it stop. Suddenly he asks "what was it like before?"

"Before what?"

"I mean where you were before this. It was a lot different from here, right?" He asks. Koushi just nods, not answering the initial question. A long silence drags out between them.

Without a clue where from, Yu receives a spike of confidence. Confidence that leads him to...kiss. Damnit. He kissed him. Left him speechless with one stupid move. The taste of alcohol on Sugawara's lips was addicting though.

“Don’t ask me to do this again,” he said. “You’re a prick for doing this.”   
  
“What? Doing what? Hanging out like roommates?"   
  
“I know what you want from me, I'm not stupid!” Suga almost never raised his voice like this, so this startled Noya. “I’m not getting in trouble because you can’t stop hurting yourself!”   
  
“You do it too!”   
  
“Well, at least I’m trying! You don’t know what it’s like to be on the streets and I hope you never do but wake up!” Suga gets to his feet, brown eyes glaring into brown eyes. “..When you came to the door, I thought you were going to ask me where all the razors went. When you didn’t, I realized that you probably didn’t even notice because you already found the scissors that Asahi already took from you before I got here..”   
  
“How did you..”   
  
“Daichi asked me if I took the scissors from Asahi’s room. That doesn’t matter, look- you’ve been a good friend so far, but I can’t do that type of favor…"   
  
He leaves the room right as the front door opens. The shouting starts almost as soon as Asahi walks into the room. It was around 10 PM and Daichi wouldn’t be home for several hours. The thing Noya forgot about- Suga tended to have the smell of the weed in Daichi’s room stuck to him. He was the only one who smelled that way, the smell never even seemed to be on Daichi, assuming he changed clothes before greeting the rest of them.

It was common knowledge that Asahi wasn't mean, loud or aggressive. He was very mild-tempered. But tonight was an unfortunate exception that calls Daichi home early. Well, really Suga called him home early. Looked in the bedroom and being too scared to open it.

"Daichi, I'm scared.."

"Scared of what- what's going on there?"

"Daichi, he's gonna kill him-" he's quiet yet clearly hysterical. "Fuck, Daichi come back, it wasn't my fault, 'Zumane's gonna kill hi-im!"


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before him sat Oikawa Toru, his boyfriend and the king of the shit that went on in this apartment. Iwaizumi was sitting on his lap with his head against his chest. He looked rather out of it. Suga winced at the sight of the various bruises on his body that seemed as if they were being proudly shown off by the crop top and shorts he wore.
> 
> Toru ran his hands through his hair. "Why look who it is…" he tilts his head with a grin. "Welcome back, Sugar~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to ignore how long I disappeared for, right? Right. Well I was pretty unsure of how to go forward with my desired plot points and ending in mind. Once I thought of something that would entertain my imagination enough, I was able to easily get to work. I have a -mostly- SFW account under the name @Yakus_heart 0where I currently have two works as well as three WIPs in my Google docs for it so :-P enjoy

Daichi looked an odd mix of concerned and uncomfortable. Suga wasn't very keen on giving a shit and he picked his bookbag up off the floor.

"What is this?" Daichi asks with a frown as he turns to face him.

"Relax, Dai. I just have to settle something. I'm muting my phone so it won't distract me from what I need to do. I'm used to a lot of walking so I don't need you to drive me. You work in a few hours, don't you? Just get some rest and I'll call you when I'm done. Okay?"

"Are you trying to go back to the streets? I'll do whatever in my power to-"

"No, I'm not. Just chill out, you keep acting like you're my boyfriend or something and I'm not impressed, just please, I'll call when I'm done," he holds the bag over one shoulder and hurried out. That was, mean, huh? Maybe he was too mean to him. He basically just admitted that he stayed with Daichi for the sex and shelter. At least he didn't lie to him. He had to admit that he did have a very strong attraction to him- romantic and sexual- but this wasn't the time to think about it.

He pauses by the door, glancing to the side at Nishinoya who lies quietly on the couch. After that huge fight between him and Asahi, he'd been sinking deeper and deeper into his depression. There's been a couple nights where Daichi and Noya switched so Nishinoya could lay with Suga. Nothing happened between them now, but it made Noya fall asleep and stay calm after his nightmares.

He had a habit of tracing the scars on Noya's thighs when he was asleep. It was strangely calming when he did it.

"Hey, Yu," he calls, just loud enough to wake him. The brunette sits up slowly and tilts his head. Nishinoya grins. He makes a come here gesture and the shorter male is quick to follow him out the door, grabbing his jacket and rushing to put on his shoes. He doesn't ask where they're going because he already knows.

He's told Nishinoya about the apartment. He's a big thrill seeker and practically begged for Koushi to take him. This was the perfect opportunity. He wasn't going back for fun, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little.

\-----

"Geez…" Yu narrowed his eyes as the loud music from incise vibrated the ground beneath their feet.

Suga laughed softly "you'll get used to it. Come on, you wanna have fun, right?" He took the smaller guy by the hand and pulled him up to the door, approaching a tall ravenette, who looked down at them with an amused look, pulling the cigarette out of him mouth.

"Oh, what's this? So you've come crawling back to us?" His eyes shift over to Nishinoya and he raises an eyebrow "and with a friend."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Kuroo. Where's Yaku?"

"Yaku? Probably in the common room. I know what you're here for so I might as well tell you that Oikawa's in his room. So I guess drop off your little friend and deal with that arrogant prick." He leans against the doorway.

Sugawara just nods and heads inside. Nishinoya shuddered. They were instantly in a much stuffier environment, thick with the smell of different drugs, some things Yu had probably never even heard of. Koushi pointed through the open space that led to the common room. "The small one is Yaku Morisuke. Just tell him you know me and stick by him, okay?" He gently nudges the boy like a mother encouraging her kid to go to school before heading to the elevator.

The silence that filled the elevator as he headed up was tense even though it was just him. The silence of the fifth floor was just as tense, the music from the lower floors very slightly reaching up here. This felt too familiar.

Suga adjusts the bag on his shoulder, not even knocking before throwing the door open.

Before him sat Oikawa Toru, his boyfriend and the king of the shit that went on in this apartment. Iwaizumi was sitting on his lap with his head against his chest. He looked rather out of it. Suga winced at the sight of the various bruises on his body that seemed as if they were being proudly shown off by the crop top and shorts he wore.

Toru ran his hands through his hair. "Why look who it is…" he tilts his head with a grin. "Welcome back, Sugar~"

"Stop- I'm not here for this! I'm sick of your bullshit, where's Shouyo?"

"Feisty are we? Chibi-chan walked in here on his own accord. It's not my fault he wasn't aware of the ideas he gave me. The things I could do without torturing my previous Iwa-chan too much," he kisses the darker boy's cheek.

"I don't care about how he got him, just leave him alone!" In a split second, he pulls a knife from his pants, the tip pointed right beneath Oikawa's chin. The brunette only grinned.

"Bedroom. I'm warning you, it's not too pretty, Sugar."

Without a second thought, Koushi heads back to the bedroom, pushing the door open. He was unpleasantly surprised.

The redhead was handcuffed, the cuffs attached to a chain that had him strung up by his wrists. He was completely undressed and gagged, sitting on his knees on top of a mattress. It was stained with various fluids.

"Isn't it nice, Sugar?"

He flinches as a hand slips beneath his arm and glides across his chest. His breath was hot against his ear. "Imagine if this was you, tied up, my pretty little toy. Don't you have sick fantasies about things like this? We both know I'm not the only psychopath standing here right now~"

"Oikawa- Ngh!"

He grunts as his back hits the wall, Toru's hands against his chest. "What? Don't act like I don't know what you did to your boyfriend before me, huh? To that girl? Those clients? And you think you have the right to walk in here and act like I'm the biggest psychopath?"

"I'm not here for this, get off!"

"What about the police officer, is he still alive? What about the little friend you brought along?"

Suga's eyes went wide as the moon outside. "How did you-?!"

"Kuroo pressed the buzzer when you two came up to the front door. It's pretty stupid of you to think that I wouldn't be aware of that. I thought you were smarter."

He doesn't even say anything. Hinata was shifting around a bit.

Oikawa's hands roamed Suga's body and he was frozen, feeling unable to do anything, dropping the knife in his hand.

"Psychopath…" he unzips his jacket. "Sadist…." He slips it off his shoulders leaving him standing in his oversized shirt against the wall. In a moment, his lips are against his neck. He couldn't even get the word stop out of his mouth.

"Killer…"

He bit his bottom lip when a hand landed on his stomach, snaking around back to his ass and slipping into his pants.

"Rapist…"

A knee pressed against his crotch.

"And my little _slut_. My little slut who likes the taste of blood and being tied up...isn't that right, Sugar?" He smirks against his skin.

Sugawara averts his eyes as he hears the sickening laugh of his boyfriend in his ear.

"And the more I talk about it, the harder you get. You're shameless, Sugar…" he backs off of him, leaving Koushi trembling where he stood. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Something tells me this _was_ what you came for, isn't it? To fuck like we used to before you disappeared a month ago?"

Sugawara moves away from the wall, exhaling shakily. "....Just this once."

"That's what you always say~" the brunette grabs him by the wrist, pulling him back into the main room and practically throwing him onto the bed in there. "Iwa-chan won't be joining us today, he decided he was going to act against me and I had to punish him a bit. Don't mind, he's fine."

Toru goes back to kissing his neck, and with slight hesitation, Sugawara wraps his arms around his neck.

Oikawa sits up, forcing his grip to break. "That's the police officer's shirt, isn't it? You whore-"

"I'm fucking another guy without your permission, get over it." He rolls his eyes. He could hear it in his own voice already. Reverting back to how he was before he met Daichi- how he was after his last boyfriend before being roped into Oikawa's place.

Toru just laughs, clearly noticing this as well. "That's what I like to hear. My cold-hearted sociopath~" he kisses him and he doesn't struggle. Oikawa grabs his wrists and pins them above his head as he slips off his pants.

It's obvious that he's been very active, so the taller man doesn't seem to find purpose in prepping, slamming into him immediately. Suga whimpers. It doesn't really hurt, and Oikawa knows it doesn't. An easy way to expose a masochist he supposed. But then again, Toru was a sadist. And so was he.

"You liked that didn't you? That didn't hurt your bit!" He keeps going like this, now holding onto his hips and letting his hands free.

"You're such a fucking asshole!" Suga seethed, staring up at him with a sharp glare through narrowed eyes.

"Come on, you're loving it! You're trying to kill me with that look on your face, but can tell that your focus is drifting, just lighten up!"

Koushi makes a low growling sound that makes the boy on top twitch. This guy was too much. "Does everything make you horny?"

"If that was the case, would it matter?"

He scoffed. He was right. He frowned.

"What? You want more attention?" Toru teased, noticing the slight pout on his lips.

Suga stays quiet so he lifts him yup, changing position so that Suga was sitting on his lap and leaning against his chest. The romantics of this situation made him feel conflicted.

Daichi was careful and romantic, Oikawa was rough and teasing. Right now it seemed like he was a mix of both. He's never held him like this before. Not since this all started.

"You're acting different…" he mumbles, voice muffled by his shirt. He feels Oikawa tilt his head.

"I know I am."

"Why?"

"Later."

He always hated that. When he said he'd tell him later. He knew he would, but that didn't help his anxiety. How was this possible? How could the man who had one of his friends tied up in the other room, and his own other boyfriend bruised and probably drugged, be holding him as if he loved him? The same person who forced his lovers to have sex with other men for money that they couldn't keep. He was holding him like he wanted to protect him for the first time since they were 17.

His grip is so tight on him but not harshly. He's not used to not being restrained or hurt during sex.

"Tell me now... just tell me so I can stop being confused!" He hissed. Oikawa just sighs.

"Give me some time to cum, would you?" The brunette shoots back.

So they don't talk for several more minutes until they've both had their release.

Toru sighs "We had three suicides and one attempt in the past two weeks," Oikawa muttered. His eyes went wide, sitting but just enough to look at him when he spoke.

"Iwa-chan attempted and I got angry about it. I got angry that he'd want to leave me, okay?" He continues, his eyes calm with a hint of sorrow. "Even people who are sick in the head like you and I get depressed sometime, you know"

"Oikawa-"

"When I was kissing you I remembered why Iwa-chan can't participate. So I just...got sentimental I guess." He runs his hand through the back of Koushi's hair.

"I don't feel guilty about the things I do anymore. I feel responsible for the result. We've had deaths before. Suicide, overdoses, murders- but when we started all getting closer to everyone after the first year or two, everything started Feeling different. I somehow got colder the more I started caring about everyone. I just lack the guilt, and I'm not ashamed of that."

The explanation is understandable to him. Suga sighs. "I'm going to become Daichi's boyfriend. I'm going to tell him everything. And by then you better be gone…" Suga muttered, his gaze narrowing on his, clearly taking him by surprise.

"Gone? Gone where? How long do you expect a group of young suicidal drug and sex addicts to survive out there with nowhere to live? For us it's Jail or heaven."

"I made it out, Toru…"

"Did you?"

Suga hesitates. He gravitated to this place. To this bed where he lost his V-card to two loving brown-haired boys who were childhood friends. They were just as scared as he was. Yet they smiled and talked about hardly anything but volleyball. Oikawa acted like a little brat with Iwa as the voice of reason. Then Kuroo, Yaku and Lev appeared, injured and exhausted.

Then Bokuto, then Terushima, and at some point it became...a good place.

They would play volleyball and shout and be stupid during the day. Then when night came, the freaks got freaky. But at some point it just...changed. Maybe it was because the depression and reality was settling in on everyone the more they stole and traded, the more drugs and condoms they bit, the more people wanted to fuck them. For the first year of it going downhill, Oikawa would hug him and Iwa and they'd all be in tears because they were in pain and he couldn't protect them for the sake of money that they needed. He could vividly remember hugging Iwaizumi tightly in their first night working. The other boy was horrified and wouldn't eat when they were done.

Then when Terushima joined the group, he was always sobbing and vomiting and getting blood everywhere in the bathroom because the men were unfortunately very fascinated with a teenage transguy. He couldn't take the degradation for a very long time.

They all suffered, and their suffering turned into a different kind of happy. For Oikawa and Suga, it was a sick kind of happy, and for Iwa it was a quiet kind that relied on the others. He got pissed when Suga ran out. He wished he was sober so he could apologise.

"You're spacing out," Oikawa tilts his chin up. Suga looks away. "Then we'll have to fix this somehow. Kuroo and Bokuto have someone, don't they? Boyfriends?"

"They have to get clean before going back to them. Kenma is a CEO and Akaashi works for the police-"

Sugawara jumps up, whimpering as he pulls off of Oikawa weirdly. "Then Daichi can help!"

Oikawa grabs his wrist. "For the night…?"

"I have to get Nishinoya, he's with Yaku, I don't want anything to happen to him-"

"Sugar, just once."

Koushi sighed. He got up and grabbed Iwaizumi off the couch, putting him on the bed between them. Hajime snuggles up into Oikawa's chest with Suga against Hajime's back. He mindlessly traces the scars on his wrist, running his thumb over the largest one that he assumed was his attempt injury. He mumbled by his ear "Don't die for Oikawa's sake."

Although he didn't really expect an answer, Iwa whispers back "right back at you…"

\-----

He wakes up in the morning and realizes that someone is missing. Oikawa. He sits up quickly, Iwaizumi grumbling inaudibly beside him. He apologizes softly and scrambles to his feet, pulling on his pants and shoes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep again. He had woken up in the middle of the night and went back to sleep.

"Sugar,"

He flinches and turns back around, seeing Iwaizumi coming to his senses. "When did you get back?"

"Last night, but I gotta go again. I have a really good guy waiting for me, and a friend downstairs. Take care of-"

"You're leaving me," Iwaizumi says it as a fact rather than a question, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed with furrowed brows.

"I have to."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"You're an asshole, you don't have to leave me!"

"Look at you, I don't want to get beat by Oikawa anymore and prostituted when I get nothing out of it! I don't need to be able to think of more reasons to kill myself than you already have!"

"Sugar."

He jumps. Oikawa is behind him at the door. Iwaizumi looked stunned. A hand grabbed him by the wrist. Oikawa's hand.

"There was a line and you crossed it. The police are outside, including your little boy toy, so why don't you go deal with them?"

Before he knows it, he's being dragged out into the hall and into the elevator.

"What do you mean the police are here?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"I mean what for, dumbass."

There's a silence as they make it down to the main floor and to the door. There's Daichi who looks unimpressed. More than that there's two ambulances. One is leaving and one seems to be loading a body. Then it clicks. Well actually, it was a gun that clicked,two of them pointed right at their heads.

"Toru Oikawa, Koushi Sugawara…"

He never thought he'd find Daichi pointing a gun to his head.

"You're both under arrest for the murder of Shouyo Hinata."

\-----

Once again in an interrogation room with Daichi. It never got any more fun the second time. They sat in silence for several minutes. Daichi sighs.

"Did you kill him?"

"Why would I?"

"Just answer me."

"I don't think so."

"Don't think so? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't remember anything after I fell asleep last night."

"Who'd you sleep with?"

"Who did I have sex with or who was in the bed?"

"Just answer please…"

"I fell asleep with Iwaizumi and Oikawa after fucking Oikawa."

Daichi frowns. He doesn't seem to like that answer. He wasn't supposed to let his emotions affect his job, but it seemed to be hard for him. "Suga... recount the events…"

Koushi sighs. "I went inside the apartment and left Noya with one of my friends. Then I went upstairs. When I went in the room, Oikawa was sitting on the couch with Iwaizumi on his lap, looking drugged and beaten up. He told me he beat him for doing something wrong. I threatened him with a knife and he told me where Hinata was. Hinata was undressed and tied up in a room. Before I could do anything, he pinned me to the wall and seduced me until I agreed to do it. That was all fine. We fucked, we talked, got Iwaizumi and went to sleep. I woke up this morning ready to leave and Oikawa yelled at me for saying something insensitive to Iwaizumi. Then he dragged me out of the room and said the cops were here."

Daichi goes quiet then asks "What did you talk about?"

Suga flinches, looking down at his lap. "He said three of the other people in the building killed themselves and Iwa had tried to. That's all."

"And are you or Oikawa suicidal?"

"We're tired."

"Suga, please don't make this any harder for me."

"Do you want me to tell you I thought about doing it last night? That I woke up in the middle of the night and thought I could do it? That it-"

"What time did you wake up in the middle of the night?"

Koushi's eyes widen then narrow as he tries to stop the flow of tears. He was shocked that he just interrupted him saying something like that. "I don't know I didn't check...maybe around three?"

"Estimated time of death is 3:15, Suga."

Sugawara's hands tremble in the cuffs. "I don't know what else to say...W-What about Nishinoya..?"

"Accounts don't match up…"

"Huh?"

"And he's in the hospital."

The tears started flowing down his face. He knew it. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Oikawa and left him alone. "What happened? He didn't...right?"

Daichi shakes his head "a slight overdose. Hey did you ever know how intelligent your friends are? Or how promising their futures could've been?"

"What do you mean?"

Daichi pulls out a file from seemingly out of nowhere, placing it on the table and opening it up. He pulls out a profile and turns it to show him, summarizing the page's contents. "Kuroo Tetsuro, 23, he was a high school volleyball captain and a science major. Could recite the whole periodic table at the drop of the hat. Still can. His downfall was an abusive situation that caused him to leave home with his boyfriend-"

"Kenma?"

"Right. Kuroo used his science knowledge with drugs to keep them safe and alive. They ended up splitting when Kenma's computer knowledge got him a job and Kuroo kept failing drug tests. According to him, they never actually broke up."

He slides him another paper- two of them actually.

"Yaku Morisuke and Lev Haiba, 23 and 22. Yaku was a highly talented libero and Lev was a middle-blocker who became the team's ace. Lev was relatively wealthy and had a job already set for him with his sister, so Yaku followed him. Lev would've been a wealthy model and Yaku a professional libero. They knew Kuroo from high school and got mixed up with him again. They got in something like a gang fight."

"Well I know that." Sugawara scoffs as if it were something to be so calmly flaunted. Daichi narrows his eyes as he slips him another one. Suga speaks before he can.

"Koutaro Bokuto. He's 23. He got farther than all of us did. He played on a professional team. Got drunk celebrating a big win and ended up sexually assaulting his teammate and his twin brother. It was an accident that they had all agreed to keep quiet about as an extreme mistake that he felt guilty for. But their team noticed Atsumu limping a lot and quickly connected the dots."

Daichi picked up where he left off "Lost everything just like that. Akaashi couldn't take the shit that came with being Bokuto's fiance and they split. He was removed from the team and sunk into more bad habits to cope and ended up there. You know-"

Sawamura stands up, walking over to Suga's side with two other papers in his hand. He had an idea of who those probably belonged to. "Akaashi plans on taking Bokuto back. But everything is still on the rocks since everyone but Iwaizumi, Nishinoya and Yaku are murder suspects."

Koushi tilts his head slightly, somewhat confused by this statement.

"All the accounts and evidence does match up for _something_. It's that Iwaizumi had been badly abused and drugged, so he wouldn't have been able to do anything, especially not if he was sleeping in the middle like Oikawa and Iwaizumi said. Nishinoya overdosed and Yaku was also too drugged on pain medication prescribed for an injured ankle." Daichi elaborates.

Suga wasn't sure what kind of expression he should have so he just frowns and stares up at him. Daichi flips over the last two papers. He freezes.

"Toru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi, both 23. Exceptional Volleyball players. Oikawa a setter and Iwaizumi his ace. Oikawa is a king wherever he goes it seems. I met him before, actually, but anyway- They were inseparable. They were kicked out for the same reason as you but a little earlier, at 17. That's how you met them, right?"

Suga nods slowly.

"They were reported as missing children but then they reappeared in the apartment. Had records of stealing and being seen with another missing child. Then out of nowhere, Toru appeared at a ring shop. He purchased three rings that day. Now, I never saw you with a ring on your finger, Suga. Oikawa and Iwaizumi claim you were wearing it when you returned to the apartment last night but you're not wearing it now."

His eyes widen "D-Daichi…"

"This isn't about us right now, baby. Are you or were you engaged to them?" Daichi looks...hurt. But he's doing his job.

Suga stands up slowly, his wrists still bound near the table by handcuffs. "I was. He did it when we turned 20. Best night of my life by far. For once instead of just a night of drugs and sex, it was a real party. With food and games and good music and for a night, everyone was all smiles. But by then was when Toru started getting cold. It wasn't anything new for him to slap one of us for misbehaving with clients, but then he started hitting us more and more. Off and on. He was never drunk and that didn't help. I couldn't take it."

Daichi closes in a bit closer to his face "And why didn't you take Iwaizumi when you left that night?"

Sugawara sinks back slightly "Why didn't I? I…" he hesitates. "If we both left, Oikawa would come after us."

"How did Shouyo end up there?"

"He went to screw with Oikawa. Oikawa is confusingly faithful to us. He probably pissed him off trying to get in his pants."

"What was his status when you got there?"

"Tied up. Naked. Looked like he'd been punished for at least two days."

"And why didn't you take him and leave?"

"Oikawa pinned me to the wall. He teased me. I couldn't...the word stop just wouldn't leave my mouth. So I agreed. He would've done it anyway."

"Did you have a weapon?"

"No."

"You're lying. You threatened him, didn't you?"

"I-I did-"

"Nishinoya said he saw you walking around in the middle of the night and you confirmed, what were you doing?"

"I don't remember!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You-"

"Times up, that's enough!" The door buzzes and opens, another officer walking in.

"Take him home, Sawamura. And don't let him the fuck out of your sight. We're down to three suspects."

Koushi looks nervously between Daichi and the other officer. His eyes went wide as the tall man tipped his cap up, revealing classes and a shit-eating smirk. His cropped blonde hair laying perfectly flat, brown eyes narrowed behind his lenses.

"Oikawa, Kuroo, or your little boy here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun. You can probably tell.
> 
> I love comments, they give me motivation, feel free to please leave some.


End file.
